


SanChi Chronicles (Drabble Collection)

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Sannan x Chizuru. Various canon and AU.
Relationships: Yamanami "Sannan" Keisuke/Yukimura Chizuru
Kudos: 12





	1. In Disguise

Chizuru walked through the marketplace in haste. The basket of vegetables was weighing her down, and she couldn’t wait to drop them off in the kitchen.

But the crowded streets made it hard for a small person like her to move through without bumping against strangers. She kept her face forward, but her eyes wandered to each person around her.

She instantly caught a familiar face and stopped dead in her tracks.

“Sannan-san?”

The man without glasses, turned to her, his lips thin and straight—quite serious for such a delightful afternoon. “Follow me, Chizuru-chan.”

He guided her through the crowd, weaving in and out without bumping into anyone. They stopped at a bench, sitting underneath a yet-bloomed sakura tree.

“Sannan-san, how can you walk around without your glasses? I thought you can’t see without them.” Chizuru furrowed her eyebrows, a confused look plastered across her face.

Sannan scoffed and lips pursed at her amusing assumption. “I’m not blind, Chizuru. I mainly need them to see and read things from faraway.”

Chizuru hummed, nodding in agreement. Sannan tilted his head to the side, narrowing his eyes and moving in closer to speak to her more intimately.

“May I ask how you recognized me so easily?” he whispered, voice so soft it felt like a gentle breeze against her face. “I was conducting an experiment and you were the only one who failed my test.”

Chizuru’s face pinched. She flashed him the most confused look she had ever given and her interest piqued off the charts. “Experiment, sir?”

Sannan cleared his throat. “Yes, experiment. As you may have noticed, I am never without my glasses. In fact, most would say it is my signature look. I am not Sannan of the Shinsengumi without it.”

Chizuru’s expression remained frozen. Sannan’s words had not eased the tensions on her muscles. “I still don’t understand.”

“Well, Chizuru, the experiment I was conducting was more or less a trial on a disguise I was working on. I wanted to see if I can go unnoticed for the whole day.”

Chizuru giggled, covering her mouth with her small hands. “Oh, Sannan-san, that’s a terrible disguise. Removing your glasses? Shouldn’t you at least change your clothing and hairstyle?”

Sannan’s eyes were wide open, his mouth parted into a gasp. “Oh, Chizuru. You are quite clever for your gender. But believe it or not, I have been in disguise all morning, visiting the same merchants and passing by some of the other Shinsengumi members on patrol. Not one person recognized me as myself.”

Chizuru laughed uproariously, holding her stomach from laughing too hard. “So you’re telling me I’m the only one who noticed you? Your experiment worked?”

Sannan nodded, his face studious like a professor lecturing a student. “Please tell me. What gave me away?”

Chizuru’s face softened, tilting her head, locking gazes with him. She reached her hands out, cupping Sannan’s cheeks. Sannan jolted from her touch but did not pull away from her. He felt his cheeks warming into a blush.

“Your eyes, Sannan-san. You have the most intriguing hazel eyes. They’re the color of a beautiful sunset. No disguise could ever hide such a unique feature.”

Sannan was speechless, his breath caught in his lungs and he wasn’t sure if he could ever breathe again. When Chizuru finally released him from her spell and pulled back her hands, Sannan finally exhaled a sigh of relief.

“Well, I must get going, Sannan-san. I have to prepare for dinner. Good luck on your experiment.”

Sannan watched her leave and his lips curled at the corners, a hint of smile sneaking its way onto his face.


	2. Scientifically Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sannan tries to define beauty.

Chizuru swept the ground in the courtyard. She was soaked in her sweat drops, the hot day beating down her delicate skin.

“Chizuru!” Sannan shouted from across the way. When she turned to look at him, he motioned her over to his study room.

“Yes, sir!”

“Come inside for a moment. I need to jot some information down.” He took out some tools and a tattered notebook, like an eager student.

Using a flimsy ruler, Sannan placed the instrument on top of Chizuru’s face, moving it ever so slightly while noting some numbers in his book.

Chizuru held her breath, keeping still while Sannan continued to measure parts of her face.

“What are you doing, Sannan-san?” Chizuru finally exhaled, eyes darting back and forth as they followed the young commander.

“Just keep still a minute. This is for my research, Chizuru.”

“Research?” Chizuru raised an eyebrow, earning a scoff from Sannan.

“I said don’t move.” He wrote a few more numbers down, finally closing the notebook.

They stared at each other for a moment, both unsure how to move forward from the awkward situation.

Sannan let out a long exhale, dropping his gaze in a guilty fashion. “If you must know, Chizuru,” he began, lifting the curious young woman off the floor, “I’m trying to define beauty.”

Chizuru’s eyes shot open, shooting him a quizzical expression. She opened her mouth to speak, but a deep red blush washed across her face, and she remained silent.

“I haven’t figured it out yet, but I will eventually find the ideal beauty of standard. I mean, with your numbers, I think I’m getting closer to…”

Chizuru lifted a hand in front of him, interrupting his train of thought. Sannan sighed, clearly annoyed that he was interrupted.

“You think I’m beautiful, sir?”

Sannan tilted his head, a small smile forming on his lips. “With your data and my calculations, I would say… yes, you are beautiful.”

He cleared his throat and turned his head away from her, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. “According to science, of course.”


	3. Can't Tie Her Down (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sannan x Chizuru bondage.

Sannan watched the young boy squirm in his binds—tight knots that Souji made, almost impossible to escape out of. It was a fascinating sight for him, feeling a pool of pleasure gathering in his stomach, blood rushing to a place he never thought would ever awaken.

“What’s your name, young man?” Sannan asked as he stood at the door, one foot inside the room like he’s testing the waters.

The boy was blindfolded, contorted uncomfortably as the rope tangled his arms and feet together. He clenched his fists and puffed his chest, binds tightening at each pull he attempted to make. A sound escaped him, a gasp that resembled a moan, and as Sannan observed his face closely—he clearly saw tinges of pink painted on the boy’s cheeks.

“Your attempts to remove your binding are futile,” Sannan started, walking toward the boy, “You’re only making the knots tighter.”

The boy twisted again, this time slamming the side of his face against the tatami floor, biting his bottom lip, letting out another moan.

“Are you aroused, young man?” Sannan asked delicately, reaching out a hand to loosen the ties, but a part of him was still curious, and he contemplated pulling the boy’s hair to get another reaction—in the name of science.

“I am, sir,” he started, voice breathy as he panted, mouth shaped in a perfect O, “and I’m not a boy, sir… call me Chizuru.”

* * *

Sannan pulled onto the rope, watching Chizuru squirm intently. This was their third “session.” Both experimenting the boundaries of pain and pleasure. Sannan took note of each moan, each whimper, whatever made her aroused.

When he and the captains agreed to hide her gender from the rest of the men, Sannan and Chizuru made a secret pact to satiate their unique need. They were the perfect pair—he could test the limits of a human with a consenting patient (without being accused for torture), and she could release without judgment.

“Tighter,” Chizuru demanded, sitting still in her chair, wrapped in one long rope with the other end loosely held by Sannan. The noose around her neck tightened, and Sannan could feel his lungs expanding, like he was the one losing air.

“Didn’t you see what I did?” he scolded, pulling harder for good measure.

Chizuru clapped her knees closed, thighs rubbing against each other as she bit her lip with a smile.

The first night they spent together, they tested all sorts of temperature. Ice on her nipples made her orgasm. Droplets of melted candle wax on her thighs made her wet—by her admission (Sannan was not comfortable to verify her claim). The most interesting observation was her ability to heal quickly—not a single burn mark on her soft skin.

On Day 2, Sannan had learned that _he_ needed to vocalize for them to stop. Chizuru was an entirely different creature he had ever encountered—a supernatural being who could turn any kind of punishment into a reward.

“Just tell me when to stop and I’ll stop,” he warned her, making sure she was in complete control of the situation.

“Don’t… stop.” Her tone was serious, voice dripping with a delightful sound. Sannan’s hand was becoming numb as he lost count on the amount of times he had slapped her ass.

“Chizuru, I’m serious. Your skin is turning purple and blue.”

“Please… more.” Her begging had sparked a fire into his belly. A sensation he didn’t think he would ever feel, considering he had devoted his life (outside the Shinsengumi) to science. His own _need_ was growing and he stopped the session immediately. The last thing he wanted was to include himself into this experiment.

That night Sannan and Chizuru agreed that the safety word was “Serizawa,” because any image of that man could conjure all kinds of unpleasantness.

Tonight Chizuru was testing him. Egging Sannan to join in on her version of fun. She initiated that they “play” with rope this time. Sannan tentatively agreed.

It wasn’t a fair fight, and Sannan wondered if Chizuru could read his mind because bondage happened to be his secret turn-on. Or maybe she was more clever than he expected, and she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Sannan-san, pull again.” She licked her lips with anticipation, lurching forward and away from him.

Sannan played with the rope in his hand, fingers grasping tight, but his wrist remained stiff as he hesitated to pull. “Chizuru, any tighter and I might snap your neck.”

“You haven’t even scratched my itch yet,” she retorted.

Sannan lifted his arm ever so slightly, the rope creaking like it couldn’t get any tighter.

“Just like that,” Chizuru moaned, her breaths short and labored. “Again, please.”

Sannan had reached his limit. The combination of her bound and begging for more made his blood flow straight to his penis.

“Seri…”

“Don’t say it. I don’t want to stop.” Chizuru whimpered like she was in pain, like she had been stabbed in the back.

“I can’t continue with my condition,” Sannan explained, releasing the rope in his hand.

“Don’t deny yourself and release with me,” she pleaded, a sense of desperation in her voice. “I want you.”

Sannan gasped, his eyes wide open from her confession. He walked to her slowly, then unraveled the rope around her. His fingers grazed her neck, sending shock waves to his body. Yes, he wanted her, too.

As soon as she was free, Chizuru got off the chair and stared at Sannan for a long silent moment. Their intense gaze could burn the entire Shinsengumi Headquarters, their chests heaving heavily without words.

They both took small steps, closing the distance between them. It was so much easier for both of them to express themselves when they were playing Doctor and Patient. But face to face—unbound and free—was more painful than either could imagine.

They were closer now. So close they could feel the heat radiating from their skin. Sannan extended his hand, ready to cup her face…

“Serizawa.”


End file.
